After the Long Run
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: A change to the R2 ending. Please enjoy!


After the Long Run (for the Kallen- Lelouch Loveteam Fans!!!!)

A Code Geass Fanfic by Shinichi-niichan......certified Lulu (Lelu) fanatic!!! Don't forget Suzaku and C.C. too!!! (Also a certified Death Note Fan....)

Code Geass is not my idea at all........this was written for fun!

(Note: IN MY STORY, LELOUCH MANAGED TO STAY ALIVE......UNLIKE IN CODE GEASS R2! THERE'S SO MANY DIFFERENCES HERE, AFTER ALL, THIS IS JUST FAN "FICTION!!!")

At long last, the long war between Japan and Brittania has come to an end.

Everything was now peaceful, with Lelouch Lamperouge as Japan's new ruler. Japan, even though their prime minister is a Brittanian, has regained their honor and freedom. Lelouch had succeeded in defeating his father as emperor of "Area 11" and Brittania, but however, Lelouch had decided to remain in Japan. He had already given back its name, and no one was to call Japan "Area 11" ever again......

The reactions of Shirley, Rivalz,and Millie when they found out Lelouch was the heir of the throne for being Brittania and Japan's emperor weren't as bad as he thought. He even proceeded to tell them about his being "Zero", the mysterious leader of the rebels who called themselves, "The Order of the Black Knights." No one said a word all that time. They just listened to Lelouch silently, taking in everything he said like he was royalty.......well, after all, he was.

So, a few days after his confession, as Lelouch was resting in his bedroom in the new Lamperouge Manor he had built especially for himself, he heard several knocks on the bedroom door.

"Come in, whoever you are." Lelouch said, closing his eyes and trying to get some rest. It was what he needed after everything that had happened for the past few years.....

"Lelu, it's me, Kallen. Sorry if I had disturbed you." Kallen Kozuki/Stradtfeld, an old member of the Order, and one of Lelouch's friends, apologized.

"Kallen, the first thing you should know about my house rules is that here, in the Lamperouge Manor, there is no need to knock...." Lelouch slyly said, sitting up and facing the new Kallen.

###WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE "AFTER THE LONG RUN?"###

"New Kallen" suggests that Kallen, the once boyish member of the Order, who only acted like a girl in Ashford Academy, is now a whole different person. After the war, she had decided to stop handling Knightmares and keeping a knife ready inside her purse for good, and become a teacher for the new students of the aforementioned school, now called "Lelouch Lamperouge Academy" as the Ashford family's (Millie's clan) gift of gratitude for restoring peace in Japan. The Ashfords, however, had decided to leave Millie in Japan, along with Lloyd as her husband (she was his fiancee in season 1). Meanwhile, Shirley and Rivalz had also decided to stay in Japan for good, and Lelouch's new law had permitted them to be accepted as Japanese-Brittanian citizens, which means they were the only Brittanians along with Millie, Lloyd, and Rolo to be accepted by the Japanese citizens as one of them.

How about Lelouch? Well, Lelouch was also accepted by the Japanese as both Zero and Lelouch Lamperouge, as their new prime minister (Lelouch prefers this rank, he hated the Emperor name because of his so-called father, who had killed himself a year ago). He was also Lamperouge Academy/Ashford Academy's new owner, founder, and president, while Millie became principal, and Lloyd was vice-principal/assistant principal. Kallen, as a teacher, taught History (yes, History, along with the Japan-Brittania war).

Shirley and Rivalz had gotten married after the war had officially ended, and Shirley was now expecting her first child. To Mina, however, the world wasn't so kind to her. The whole of Japan considered her an enemy (in R2 she had joined forces with Brittania and took part in destroying most of Japan) and Lelouch had never forgiven her. She was thrown in prison, but was let out after four months mainly because Lelouch had a little pity for her. However, she got into a worse situation. She became a wanderer, a smelly peasant, and no one pitied her. She was usually beaten by strangers, and rejected wherever she went mainly because she was a peasant. She had begged Lelouch to throw her back in prison, where she was safer, but of course, he did not listen. Mina did not have a place to call home. Lelouch rejoiced in her pain, never listening to her pleading, and after seven months of begging, Mina was killed by one of Lelouch's bodyguards by accident. She was buried under an unmarked grave, and no one visited her, of course.

Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch's childhood friend, then mortal enemy, became his friend again after the war. After the war, he became convinced that Lelouch/Zero was doing what he was doing for the sake of Japan, and he begged for Lelouch's acceptance. Lelouch was filled with pity for his old friend, unlike how he had felt for Mina, and accepted his apologies. Suzaku is now also a teacher at Lamperouge Academy, and he teaches Science & Technology (all thanks to all his experiences as an Honorary Brittanian Knightmare Pilot, and as a Knight for the now deceased Princess Euphemia), and was accepted by the Japanese citizens as one of them once again, not as a traitor.

Kaguya Sumeragi, Suzaku's cousin, unfortunately, didn't last long after the end of the war. When the war had ended, she started feeling faint and getting fevers and many sicknesses for long amounts of time. After a checkup, she was diagnosed with leukemia, probably from all the radiation from the war. She rejected all treatments offered to her, and waited patiently for her death, which came a year after she was diagnosed. She practically killed herself because she knew Lelouch would never want to marry her. Suzaku now visits her grave along with Princess Euphie's every month.

C.C., the girl who gave Lelouch the mysterious power of "Geass", had mysteriously disappeared after the war. She did not tell Lelouch where she was going, she just left without even a goodbye. Lelouch was now convinced she was dead, somewhere out there. There isn't any news about her now.....

Princess Cornelia was also dead. She had gotten leukemia at the same time as Kaguya, and had also waited for her death. She died about a few months later than Kaguya, feeling that the disease would get her closer to her beloved younger sister, who had died earlier than her..... she had been diagnosed with leukemia in Brittania, died there, and buried there. Princess Euphie's remains were shipped to Brittania after Cornelia's death, and reburied next to her grave.

As for all the members of the Order, including Ogi, they were all given merits of honor at the same time Lelouch became Prime Minister. Currently they were living peaceful lives in Japan with all the other Japanese citizens. Most of them had gotten married and now had families. Ogi had landed a job as Lelouch's secretary, and had gotten married to a Japanese woman named Haruko Natsushiba, an painter he had met after the war. Lelouch treats Ogi and his family like friends, of course. Ogi's child, Miyu, was given a scholarship at Lamperouge Academy, so she could study there when she was old enough.

Rolo, Lelouch's so-called "brother", was now also living with him in the Lamperouge Manor. Rolo is currently dating a woman named Mayuko Jiruichi, who was a police officer before the war. Now, she is going to be Rolo's fiancee, as Lelouch had always jokingly suggested. Rolo, the childish man he is, says while blushing that he still isn't ready for that kind of commitment.

But anyway, someday he will be.....and so will Mayuko.

Cecille, Lloyd's faithful assistant, was killed by robbers when they entered her apartment one midnight almost a year ago. Lelouch was perfectly disappointed that there were still evil people like that that existed, after he had successfully defeated Brittania and sent them back to where they were supposed to be, so the robbers were caught after a wild hunt by policemen and thrown in prison, where they were awaiting the death penalty, the only thing Lelouch had in store for them. He really despised those kind of people.....Lloyd, on the other hand, never forgets to visit Cecille's grave every month, and Suzaku had yet another grave to lay flowers upon.

"What do you mean, there is no need to knock?" Kallen asked Lelouch, who was now laughing lightly.

"I meant you, and other people I know perfectly well. As for the servants and all the others I have no relation to, they'll have to knock as a sign of respect." Lelouch replied, still taking in the sight of Kallen like she was an entertaining movie.

Almost everything about Kallen had changed. The Kallen Stradtfeld he had known in the Order had completely transformed from a boyish Knightmare pilot/rebel into a well-mannered, calm, and serious twenty-five year old lady. Her once short red hair which she had never allowed to grow longer in the past now hung long and straight around her beautiful face. Her eyes....well, there was something about them that made you never want to take your own eyes away from them. Kallen....she looked so _damned beautiful _even in her simple white and black teacher's uniform, which fitted perfectly well around her slim curves....even with the glasses and the teacher's records tucked under her shoulder, Kallen was still so _gorgeous...._

"Um....Lelouch? What the heck are you staring at me like that for....?" Kallen asked, waving her hand in front of Lelouch's mesmerized face. Lelouch, having been shook out of his reverie, tried to make up an excuse on the spot.

"I wasn't staring at you, Kallen....I was reminded of something when I saw you...." Lelouch said, blushing.

"And then what, Mr. Stupefied Prime Minister....?"

"It's something you don't have to know, Miss History Buff...."

"What something could that be....?" Kallen said, sitting on Lelouch's bed. "Ummm....something about your new girl, maybe?"

Lelouch was perfectly surprised. _New girl....? That Kallen...... _"N-New girl....n-no way, Kallen!!! I'm not dating any new women. I won't even think of that now....."

"Then, I won't bother you about it anymore...."

"Kallen, what did you come here for anyway?" Lelouch asked. _Maybe now was the right time.....while Kallen was with him....._

"Nothing important, I just wanted to see how the new Prime Minister was doing...."

"Not so good. The stress and hassle of being me is too much. Sometimes I want to just.....give it all up, Kallen.....but anyway, if I do that, what will all my efforts as Zero be for? It's all going to be wasted....."

"You're right. If you've gotten this far, it would be a stupid decision to just give it all up......um...Lelouch? What are you....?" Kallen asked, surprised, for Lelouch had just held her hand.

"Kallen, you've been my friend for so long....I...I don't think I can hide it from you any longer...." Lelouch said, drawing Kallen closer to him. _She was too beautiful to let slip by......_Lelouch couldn't help it any longer. He embraced Kallen tighter and kissed her with a force that surprised them both.

The kiss lasted pretty longer than Lelouch had expected, for Kallen started to get in the heat of the moment and kissed him back. When they finally broke apart, Kallen and Lelouch stared at each other with surpried looks on their faces.

"K-Kallen.....I....I want you....I want you to marry me..." Lelouch managed to say out loud.

"Lelouch....how many surprises do you intend to give me today? I....I..." Kallen asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Kallen, I'm not forcing you.....you can say no if you want...."

"How can I say no? Lelouch....I've felt love for you for a long time now....so I....I will...yes, I will marry you....with no regrets. _I love you, _Lelouch...." Kallen replied, looking at Lelouch with tears of joy in her eyes.

"So do I, Kallen....so do I. Now, just what are you planning on doing, Kallen....?" Lelouch replied, staring at Kallen's tear filled eyes. _She was telling the truth, and he knew it......_

Kallen had just turned out the light in the bedroom. Now, it was dark, and Lelouch heard her lock the door. Kallen started to walk towards the bed with a sly smile on her face.

"K-Kallen....just what are you....?"

"Don't say anything more, Lelouch....." Kallen whispered, as she went closer and closer to Lelouch.

She was now much too close, and her blouse was now half-unbuttoned. Lelouch could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes as Kallen became bathed with the moonlight streaming in from the open window.....

After an hour and a half, at about 11:54 p.m., it was over.

Lelouch had done it. He had made Kallen _his woman....._officially. Now, as Lelouch stared at Kallen's _beautiful sleeping face _bathed in moonlight from near the bedroom window, he thought about Kallen and how she had just given herself to him like that...was she really that desperate? Or did she just really love him that much? Well, it didn't matter now. Kallen was now _his, _and that's for sure....forever....

"Well done, Lelouch Lamperouge, well done...." C.C.'s voice came from by the bedroom door. Lelouch tried to resist the urge to jump, for he was very surprised.....

"C.C......? But....I thought you were.....?"

"Dead, right? That is what you thought about me, Lelu. But actually, I'm alive and well....death is not in my vocabulary."

"B-but how did you manage to get in here....? The door was locked...."

"That's none of your business, Zero. Seems to me like you just used Kallen.....again."

"No, fool._ I love Kallen_, and if you think I'm lying, ask her yourself, you little....."

"It's obvious that I had loved you first, and you just forget all about that? The human mind really is pathetic...."

"Explain, C.C. Why you are here and all......"

"Alright, Lulu. Let's clarify things once and for all.......between the two of us...."

"? Ms. Stradtfeld.....um....excuse me....!!"

Kallen, without realizing it, had fallen asleep in front of her class again, and now Yachiru Ishida, one of her students, was trying to get her attention.

"Oh....Yachiru-chan....? What's the matter?" Kallen asked her student, trying to act professional. Several students were sniggering.

"Ma'am....I was just wondering if we have to pile up our tests on your desk, or do we have to keep them until you ask for them?"

"Um....just put them here on my desk...."

"Miss Stradtfeld?"

"Yes....?'

'What's bothering you? Are you sick or something?"

"N-Nothing!!! It's just that...."

"Just that.....what....?"

"The....oh, alright, I'll tell you the truth, kids. The....well, the Prime Minister, also my old friend Lelouch Lamperouge.....asked me to....marry him."

The whole class uttered a sharp cry of surprise. After that there was silence, then the whole class started cheering and throwing their test papers in the air.

"MISS STRADTFELD, WE CONGRATULATE YOU!!!" The whole class said in chorus.

"H-huh...? What's the big deal? Lelouch is my old friend, and...."

"You're lucky to have even known the Prime Minister personally, Miss Stradtfeld!" Yachiru cried, jumping on Kallen's desk.

"Yachiru....aren't you getting too excited about my situation for a fourteen year-old girl?" Kallen asked her smiling student, whose eyes were practically sparkling with tears of joy.

"Miss Stradtfeld, your good luck is what's exciting us. But at the same time, we're all gonna miss you. When you get married to the Prime Minister, who knows.....you'll never be our History teacher, ever again....." Yachiru replied, her smile disappearing, and her voice saddening. All the students suddenly started to murmur to one another, knowing that Yachiru was right. Kallen wiped the tears on Yachiru's face, and embraced her. Yachiru was like a daughter to her.....

"Don't cry, Yachiru-chan. I'll never forget all of you.....I'll still be spending about two more months teaching you guys, but after that, I'm afraid, it's the sad goodbye....and you'll have to get used to the new History teacher....I'm really sorry...." Kallen said, trying to comfort her student. Yachiru started to cry louder, and Kallen tried to comfort her more, when Lelouch suddenly spoke from the classroom door.

"Kallen....and Ishida Yachiru-chan. What a touching scene between a teacher and her student....."

Yachiru stopped crying, and then wiped her tears before turning to look at the Prime Minister, who was clapping and had a sly look on his face. "P-Prime Minister....Lelouch Lamperouge.....?" Yachiru said, blushing a deep shade of red, for she had been crying in front of the Prime Minister.....apparently. "Sir, how did you know my name....?"

"Top one student of middle school class A, you're pretty well known around the school, and the staff are always talking about what a dedicated student you are.....unlike someone in particular." Lelouch replied, winking at Kallen.

"Lulu....what are you doing here? I thought you had a Prime Minister's Conference....and you're in your Zero costume, too!" Kallen asked Lelouch, stunned.

"I'm cutting that boring crap. I told one of my guards to dress up as me and take my place. It's all been taken care of." Lelouch replied, putting his hand on Kallen's shoulder.

The students were stunned. They had expected someone like the_ Prime Minister_ of Japan to be someone more.....mature, and serious....but instead he was acting more like them....like a middle school student. But maybe this is what's to be expected of _young Prime Ministers....._this Lelouch Lamperouge seemed so differrent during his initation as Prime Minister.....

"Um....Prime Minister, sir...?" Koutaro Yakumori called, embarrassed, for Lelouch was staring at him.

"You do not need to call me that, Yakumori Koutaro, top three of class A. Just call me or Lelouch. That will do." Lelouch replied, smiling at him.

"But wouldn't it be awfully rude, P-I mean, ....?"

"Just call me Prime Minister in front of important officials, and that will do the trick. As for your teacher, Miss Stratfeld, you'd better not worry. She's free to go back to her beloved students anytime she'd like......" Lelouch said to the still stunned students.

"Is that......for real, Lelouch?" Kallen asked her fiancee, who had a determined look on his face.

"Yes, Kallen, it is. I will set you free to do what you want. I don't believe that men always have to abuse their power over women...." Lelouch replied, smiling at Kallen. Kallen was overjoyed. Who knew Lelouch could be such a gentleman.....she immediately forgot that her twenty-nine students were still staring at her, and leapt to embrace Lelouch, who blushed a deep shade of pink. What was Kallen thinking.....but maybe it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Lelouch! How could I ever repay you....." Kallen cried, with tears of joy reflected in her eyes. Lelouch loved that sight. It was getting hard to take his eyes off Kallen's beautiful tear filled ones....then he heard Yachiru's dreamy sigh, and it shook him out of his reverie.

"Haaaaah!!! Miss Stradtfeld and Sir Lamperouge staring at each other with such loving looks on their faces....! This is too romantic.....I think I'm gonna faint!!!" Yachiru cried, then pretended to faint, and Koutaro immediately rushed to catch her.

"Koutaro catching the fainting Yachiru-chan!!! This is the most romantic scene we've ever seen!" Kallen cried, laughing with Lelouch and the rest of the class. Kallen knew this was the beginning of a new tomorrow....for her, Lelouch, her students along with Yachiru and Koutaro.....and she smiled and laughed louder at the thought.

The war was over, Brittania had retreated, and she and Lelouch had found love and peace in their hearts.....what could ever go wrong now?

_**IT'S "THE END!!!!!"WATCH OUT FOR MORE CODE GEASS (AND OTHER ANIME) FANFICTION!!!**_

_**bY:sHinichi-niichan**_

_**please review!  
**_


End file.
